Borderlands: A Grim Future
by EternalErebus
Summary: Set a year after the aftermath of the Final DLC for Borderlands 2 and before the ending of the Pre-Sequel comes a story of romance, tragedy, comedy and drama, Krieg and Maya have a child by the name of Blitz, when their hobbies consist of holding order in the ravaging planet of Pandora they are faced with some tough decisions, Hyperion steps in and has other plans for this child.


Live Preview: Borderlands: A Grim Future | FanFiction

 **Chapter 1: Shattering Decisions**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:**

I do not own any Borderlands affiliated content, this content is in belonging to Gearbox Software and 2k Games. All I Own is my oc Blitz. Thanks to Gearbox for making a game so amazing that it has inspired me to write!:P

 **Forewarning/ Authors Note:**

This was originally an English project for a class and this is my very first attempt at a story, sorry for such a short chapter but if anyone reads this (which I doubt they will.) I will definitely write more as the time comes, so with that in mind please enjoy.

* * *

It was a cool, rainy, night on the planet of Pandora, an interesting planet. A planet filled with psychos, bandits, odd creatures, the mechanical groans of Hyperion machinery, and that of vaults and adventure. Pandora's moon Elpis shined on its surface. It was a calm, stormy, night but in a small makeshift sky held town called Sanctuary, the night was not so calm. A couple was filled with frantic worry.

This couple was conflicted. This couple consists of a beautiful, tattooed, pale, blue haired woman. She stood around the height of 5 feet and 7 inches. She was that of a walking art gallery with ritual like blue inked tattoos all over her body. She wore a white, black, and yellow combat suit that was a snug fit against her thin, porcelain frame. She had short but lengthy blue hair that touched her shoulders. The man she was walking with, whom was her significant other grunted, and then signed with sadness.

The man the sigh emitted from was of colossal height. He stood at an impressive 6 feet 3 inches. This was only when he was slouched due to the demeanor he held at all times. At his full height he stood an even more impressive 6 feet 7 inches. This man wore an odd mask. It looked as if it were a cross between an ancient tribal mask and a gas mask. It was orange and white in color.

He was in good shape, he was rippled with muscle. Almost every muscle was present from his abs, to abdomen, to arms. Though with his muscle, he was only slightly bulky. Due to his psychotic personality he never wore a shirt. There were many scars along his bare tan skin. He has a bandage around his arm due to scars from Hyperion eridium test, these test also contributed to his strength growth and mental health problems.

This man had a problem. He was a reverse schizophrenic. The bad voice was on the outside. The hollow fragment of himself was a voice in his head, only but a reminder of who he used to be before Hyperion did their twisted eirdium testing. Eridium was unknown alien element found on Pandora with unknown capabilities. This element caused trouble, especially for this man.

This man was around 27 years old, the woman around 25 years old. The woman's name was Maya, the man's Krieg. "Tell her how you feel about giving up your child Krieg." Krieg's inner voice said. "Pretty lady, I don't want to get rid of our meat maggot!" Krieg said as his boots splashed through a puddle, wetting his orange cargo like pants. "I know how you feel. I don't want to get rid of our baby either. It's just; we can't raise him with our lifestyle. I mean we fight bandits daily, we don't want him involved with that. So the best thing to do is to find a work around, find someone who can give him the life he deserves." Maya said giving Krieg a sympathetic look, as they were nearing their home in Sanctuary.

Krieg and Maya arrived at their door after the long strenuous meeting in the Crimson Raider H.Q building. Maya fiddled with the keys to their home, and then unlocked the Door, whilst the baby was asleep in her arm. As she opened the door the baby woke with frustration and exhaustion, it's an unfortunate occasion that they arrived to the crying of an infant. "Krieg, Blitz is crying again, you seem to be better with him. When I hold him he never seems to stop crying. I would still gladly take care of it even with that matter at hand, but I need some time to meditate and think to clear my mind. " So would you work your magic." Maya said. "Okay I'll take care of the mini flesh sore for you pretty lady." Krieg said in a tired voice as he took his mask off. It took him time to get around to showing Maya his face. It took him about a year or so for him to trust her enough. Krieg only takes his mask off while in the company of Maya and his child. He hides his face not to disguise a deformity, but he wants to hide part of what remains of him past self, from most of the world and most of all himself.

Maya trailed herself off to their room to meditate and think about the decision of putting their child up for adoption. Krieg walked over to the baby's crib and rocked it. He sang in a hushed soothing voice, " _Rock a-bye bandit on the blacktop. When the wind blows the buzz axe will chop. When the day is over and the blood is shed. The bandit will be left hanging dead_." The baby put its thumb in its mouth and calmly fell asleep. Krieg gently lied the baby down in its crib and sighed with sadness. He really didn't want to give away his own flesh and blood. Deep in the bounds of his soul contained a wave of reckoning unknown to the likes of man ready to crash on an unwary shore, while the wave fueled its bitter lapis-tides, he remained split into two halves. On the shore his heart wished to attest and proclaim that he give his child up in pursuit of a better life for the child, while the wave replies back with ferocity that he can't feel another loss deteriorating his subconscious after the loss of his loved ones due to Hyperion. Krieg and Maya were in isolation with nothing but their thoughts driving an unknown abyss of a grim and bleak future.

* * *

 **Author's note:**

Thank you for reading and please let me know if I should continue this story and leave your constructive criticism and reviews. If you have any questions pm me. Thank you for your time and bless your dear faces. :  
)


End file.
